Cities of Oz
by Nbsiren
Summary: VF set in Oz...another fic from my LJ page
1. Chapter 1

Title: Cities of Oz 1  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language  
Summary: cracky fic. VF in Oz  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Insane plot bunnies at work.

* * *

Akihito wakes up with the worse headache he's ever had. He sits up, groaning and holding his head as the pain makes everything spin.

He feels someone hand him a cold wet cloth, cracking open an eye he sees a skinny brunette next to him.

"It might be better if you lay down for a bit, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell. I'm Takato, I help out the farmer here with his crops."

"I'm Akihito. What farm am I at?"

"Farmer Guildman's Farm, he has the biggest farm here at Four Road Center."

Akihito tries to think of where Four Road Center is located outside of Tokyo and comes up blank.

"How close to Tokyo are we?"

"Tokyo? Is that where you're from?"

"Yeah. What's the closest city?"

"The farm is actually the crossroad point leading to the four cities of the land."

"Huh? That doesn't sound like anyplace that I know of in Japan."

"I've never heard of any place called Japan, this is Oz."

Akihito closes his eyes as he realizes he's stranded somewhere unknown.

"How do I get back home!?"

"The only ones that would be able to help you are the wizards, each city is ruled and guided by powerful wizards. You'll have to ask a wizard for their help in getting home."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know much about the cities, just whatever news and gossip that I've heard from merchants and such traveling to and from the cities."

So which one is the one that can help me?"

"I've heard that the wizard of Golden City is the most powerful of the four, so he's the one who has the best chance of getting you home."

Seeing that Akihito was starting to fall asleep, Takato covered him with a blanket when he lost the fight to stay awake.

_I'll get Kou to come over, he knows more about the cities than I do._

[Onyx City]

Looking out on the city from the huge window, a bright flash of light from a sphere catches Mikhail's attention.

Going over to the sphere, what he sees in the sphere causes his anger to spill out.

"Yuri! Get in here! NOW!"

Akihito, Takato, and Kou talk as they follow the gold road that leads to Golden City.

"So you make jewelry Kou?"

"Yeah, I work with a lot of metals and gems and sell pieces in Golden and Cerulean cities. My teacher used to also sell in Onyx City but stopped and gave all his students warnings that it was changing and not in a good way. So when I started making my own pieces to sell, I stayed away from there."

"It's ok, what about the other cities?"

"Emerald City has the most stalls and shops that sell food and stuff from the farmers themselves. The other two cities sell food but no where near what you can find at Emerald City. Cerulean City and Golden City are merchant cities, there are plenty of stalls and shops that are unique to each city. There are some merchants though like myself that have a shop in both."

Arriving at the entrance to Golden City, Akihito's jaw drops at the sight of the city's walls, which were gold.

"So the city is actually made of gold?"

"The walls yes, the inside is normal. It's magically enchanted so the weather is always perfect."

Akihito stares wide eyed at the different stalls and shops they pass by as they make their way to Kou's shop.

Kou introduces Yoshida who helps run his shop in this city.

He takes Akihito and Takato to the second floor where a living area is at.

"I stay here at times when I change the inventory around or when other things pop up and I want to stay in the city."

"So where is the wizard I need to see?"

"His place is located at the center of the city. I wanted to give us a chance to get something to eat and clean up a bit before we go. I'm not sure how long of a wait we'll have when we get there."

"Good idea."

They stood waiting in the huge entrance hall of the central building in the city.

They made a request for a meeting with the wizard by talking to the tall dark haired guy with glasses, who was sitting at a counter. When the guy went inside all that was left was to wait.

Looking around at the people waiting to see him, Asami's eyes pause and look over a young man with hair a color not seen in Oz in a long time.

When the guy with glasses calls out his name, Akihito goes over to the door that would lead to the wizard that would hopefully be able to help him get home.

Akihito sees an empty chair on a raised platform and turns to look around the room when he's grabbed from behind.

Struggling to get loose, he freezes when the person that grabbed him leans in and sniffs him.

"What the hell!? Let go you pervert!"

He's turned around, tossed over a shoulder, and carried through a door behind the platform with the chair.

When he's carried into another room and lowered to the floor, he looks up to see a man with golden eyes staring at him.

"Akihito...you do know your punishment has compiled while you were gone."

"Huh? Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Cities of Oz 2  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, sexual situation  
Summary: cracky fic. VF in Oz  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Insane plot bunnies at work.

* * *

Asami waves a hand and Akihito collapses into his arms. Picking him up, he carries him over to the bed and lays him down.

Casting out his magic he sees a bright shimmer around Akihito and a spot in the shimmer that is dark. Carefully examining it he detects that dark magic had been used.

_Who would DARE use dark magic on my Akihito? _

Remembering something else, Asami opens the nightstand drawer and gets out two gold arm bands.

He slides them onto Akihito's upper arms and snaps them close. He watches as the dark spot attached to Akihito's shimmer vanish.

_My Akihito, your memories will slowly return, but I will not wait for your memories to have you in my bed again. 450 years without you by my side has been long enough, when you disappeared we tried everything to find you. I will find the one who did this and they will pay._

Leaning over, Asami takes Akihito's lips in a kiss at the same time releasing his spell on him.

Opening his eyes, Akihito tries to inhale and freezes as a tongue invades and sweeps inside his mouth. He lifts his hands to shove the guy away, only to have his wrists caught in one hand and held.

He started to struggle to get free when his lungs were starving for air.

Letting Akihito pull away, he watches the boy's chest heave while he gulped air.

Looking at the one holding his wrists, he asks, "Who are you and why the hell are you kissing me?"

Asami smirks at seeing and hearing his boy's spit fire attitude again and replys, "I am Asami, the wizard that rules over Golden City. I'm kissing you because you are mine Akihito."

"I don't belong to you!"

"Yes, you do." He gathers Akihito into his arms. "450 years ago you vanished, we looked everywhere for you but couldn't find any trace of you. Now you have come back and I see that someone has dared to use dark magic on you, they will pay for that."

"450 years? I'm only 23, so there's no way I'm the one you're looking for."

"You are mine. The dark magic that was attached to you sealed your memories, but it is gone now so your memories will start coming back."

Still holding him close, he shifts Akihito onto his lap and buries his face into his hair to inhale his scent.

_So long without his fire in my life, too long without him in my arms. Too long without him curling around me in bed, his scent filling my senses. I will never allow anyone to take him from me again._

[Onyx City]

Staring into the sphere, Mikhail flinches as black miasma spills out for a moment, only to get pulled back into the sphere.

_No! The black magic has been dispelled...shit, he must have found his way to Asami. Yuri has to find a way to snatch the boy away from Asami again, before his memories return._

He picks up the orb and goes to the open window. Holding up the orb, black miasma flows out, separates, forming large, dark, flying creatures.

"Go! Help Yuri capture that boy at any cost!"

"So umm, you think I'm someone you knew 450 years ago?"

"You are him, my Akihito, who I've been looking for."

"How can I be him? I live in Tokyo, which is in Japan. I got caught in a freak storm and when I woke up I was here. I want to go home..."

"I have a trip coming up to Cerulean City, you will be coming with me."

"What does going to Cerulean City have to do with getting me home? What about Takato and Kou? They're waiting for me at the entrance."

"Cerulean City is where we may learn more about your disappearance, now that you have come back. I had Kirishima tell them you were fine and they could go home. You will be with me, I'll make sure no one will take you from me again."

"Hey I've already told you I'm not the one you're looking for."

"You are my Akihito that vanished." He runs a hand around his boy's body, "Same body."

He buries his nose into Akihito's hair, "Same scent."

He steals another kiss, "Same taste."

Waving a hand to reveal the shimmer around Akihito, "Same bright shimmer of magic around you."

Startled, Akihito sees a shimmer surround him. "Wha..what is that!?"

"Your magic."

Entering a small shop, Yuri nods to the shop keeper, goes over to a hidden door and goes down some stairs to a big underground room.

Going over to a small chest, he opens it and takes out a small sphere.

Lifting it up, he watches as smoke swirls around and Mikhail's image appears.

"Yuri, I am sending four miasma creatures to help in capturing the boy. Do not fail in this."

"Understood."

Opening his eyes, Akihito looks around a room he doesn't recognize. Sitting up, he takes in the rich, elegantly furnished room and tries to remember how he got there.

_I remember being in the other room with Asami...Shit! Where is the crazy idiot? I wonder what happened to the person he's looking for. _

He gets off the bed and goes over to an open door and peeks in to see a bathroom. Frowning he turns and looks around the room again.

_What the hell! There's no door!? How did I get in here? How do I get out? Am I a prisoner? What's going on?_

Going to a wall, he starts to look for a hidden door.

Frustrated at not finding a door out of the room, he starts banging a fist on the wall.

"Hey! Let me out!"

Ten minutes later he goes over to the bed to lay down, tired from banging and yellling.

Staring at the ceiling he tries to think of anything he could do to get out of the room.

He jerks up when the bed dips. Turning his head he sees Asami lay down on the bed next to him.

"Why the hell did you dump me in this room? I am not some pet you stick in a cage!"

Pulling the boy to him, he holds him to his chest, dipping his head to inhale the scent he went so long without.

Arms tighten around him as he tries to move away.

"So long...so long without you, empty days and nights have dragged on without you." Rolling over, he buries his face in Akihito's neck and lets his hands wander and caress his boy's body.

"Hey! What are you..."

"Shhh...right now you might not remember, but your body does."

Sliding his hand downwards, he opens Akihito's pants and slips a hand in.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Cities of Oz 3  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language  
Summary: cracky fic. VF in Oz  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Insane plot bunnies at work.

* * *

Cracking open an eye, Akihito slowly stretches his curled up body, whimpering as his back and lower half protest the movement.

Wincing, he inches towards the edge of the bed, only to be stopped by an arm that wraps around him, pulling him backwards.

Asami pulls his boy close and breathes deep, inhaling Akihito's scent spiced with the scent of their sex.

Throwing off the blanket, he gets out of the bed, picks Akihito up and carries him into the bathroom.

Waving a hand the bathroom shimmers and changes. Stepping down into a pool like bath, Asami sits, settling Akihito on his lap.

Grabbing a cloth, he dips it into a dish of liquid soap and starts to wash Akihito.

Trying not to moan at feeling the hand washing him, the same hand that did all those perverted but will never be mentioned pleasurable things to him last night, Akihito winces as the hand and cloth slide over his sore cock.

"Hmm, the front side is sore too, I'll make sure you get enough rest for our trip to Cerulean City."

"Perverted bastard, why did you do that to me?"

"450 years without you in my bed has me itching to have you tied to the bed, ass in the air, my cock buried in you, while you scream, moan, and gasp for more. You should thank me for my amazing self control."

Sighing he tries to move off Asami's lap only to be held by his other arm around his waist.

"I can wash myself, so let go."

"It's my pleasure to wash you and no I'll never let you go."

Yuri sits at a corner table drinking while listening to a nearby group of women that work in the golden palace.

After the women leave, Yuri gets up and makes his way back to the shop and the hidden room.

He gets the orb and contacts Mikhail again.

"The boy must be with Asami already, I've heard that Asami hasn't been sleeping in his own bed. He must have the boy hidden and protected by his magic. The only way to get to him now will be on the trip to Cerulean City he is planning."

"I will send the creatures to wait for their trip, they will wait for your signal."

[A couple days later]

Sighing as he's settled in front of Asami on the huge horse, they wait till the rest of his men mount up to start their trip to Cerulean City.

"So what are these armbands you put on me?"

"They help protect you and the symbol engraved on them marks you as mine."

He smirks as Akihito's head swings around to look at him, enjoying the sparks lighting up his eyes. He leans slightly forward to snag a kiss from his lips. He runs the hand he has on Akihito's waist slightly down and then up under his shirt.

He gasps as Asami's fingers tweak a nipple. Moving his mouth to Akihito's ear he whispers, "Behave or you'll be riding more than the horse." Akihito shivers at his words.

Just before sunset, they stop and set up tents for the night. Asami waves a hand and a shimmer swirls around the circle of their camp, then he pulls Akihito into his tent.

Akihito lays down on the blankets with a groan of relief.

Asami gets a jar out from a bag and goes over to Akihito. He opens the jar and sets it down, he begins to strip Akihito, telling him to behave when he starts to move away.

Holding him down with one hand he grabs the jar and brings it over. Scooping out some of the contents he begins to rub the liniment into Akihito's sore body. Savoring the moans that escape from Akihito's mouth.

He moves lower, rubbing the liniment into his back and then his lower back. Turning him over, he starts on his thighs and inner thighs.

He grins as he sees Akihito's cock harden. He slips a finger inside Akihito and watches as his eyes fly open.

"You can't, I'm too sore!"

As he adds another finger inside, he slides his mouth over his boy's length.

"A...Asami..."

After bringing Akihito to climax, Asami cleans him up, dresses him and tucks him under a blanket. Kissing his boy's head as he curls up under the blanket.

Going out, he joins Kirishima and Suoh at the fire in the middle.

"We're being followed."

"Yes, whoever it is is close but has made no move."

They stand when they hear someone start shouting.

"Akihito!"

They dash to Asami's tent in time to see a dark winged creature fly off in the back with Akihito struggling in it's grip.

Waving a hand he sends out a barrier to stop the creature. The creature screeches and three others fly into sight. The creature flies up and flings Akihito through the barrier to the ones on the other side.

Asami calls his horse, bringing forth his magic the horse begins to run, leaping into the air and taking flight after the creatures.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Cities of Oz 4  
Author: Nbsiren  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Asami x Takaba  
Spoilers: none  
Warnings: Language, some violence  
Summary: cracky fic. VF in Oz  
Disclaimer: Characters belong to Yamane Ayano. Other characters are mine.  
Author's note: Insane plot bunnies at work.

* * *

The creature carrying Akihito flies towards a huge black castle. A huge window opens and it flies in, dropping Akihito to the floor.

Looking up at the man coming towards him, he glares defiantly at the look of hate in the man's eyes.

"You're still a defiant little shit."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Mikhail Arbatov, wizard of Onyx Castle, and your uncle."

Asami uses his magic to open a way through the barrier around the castle and again to shatter the window the creature flew into.

Once inside, he dismounts and goes to the door leading out to Arbatov's 'throne' room.

His eyes go right to Akihito who is inside a big dark onyx birdcage next to Arbatov's chair on the platform. He looks at Arbatov and narrows his eyes.

"Arbatov! Release Akihito now!"

"I will not release him! He was supposed to be dead! Only to find out 450 years ago he was alive! I will not let him ruin my plans!"

"You're the one that took him away from me 450 years ago!?"

Magic flaring, Asami and Mikhail send their magic to strike the other.

"Asami!" Akihito shouts as he grabs the bars of the cage, worried about Asami.

Focused on the fight between Asami and Mikhail, Akihito cries out as someone grabs him from behind.

He struggles, managing to bite down on the arm in front of him. When the arm loosens he flings himself to the other side of the cage, whirling around to see who grabbed him.

Inhaling sharply, memories of the past flood his mind.

He shakes himself out of the memories to duck away from being grabbed again.

"You...you're the one from that day!"

"Remembering it now will not help you."

Hearing a grunt, Akihito looks over to see Asami grab his arm. His eyes widen as he sees blood start to drip down.

"Asami!"

Mikhail shouts, "Yuri grab and hold that brat! Do not let him interfere!"

Yuri grabs ahold of Akihito, wrapping one arm around his neck and the other around his chest.

Asami's magic explodes with his anger at seeing Akihito struggling with Yuri.

Mikhail reaches into his pocket and brings out a black orb and smashes it onto the floor.

His magic flares holding back Asami's magic.

"You forget Asami, fighting here means I am stronger, as we're in my territory. I will finally get rid of you, you who has Feilong's attention and this brat that should have died. I gave the order for him to be lost in the Field of Dreams after his parents died in that accident I arranged after he was born. I would have been the one to rule, chosen by the leader, instead he named that newborn brat as the heir! Imagine when my spies reported to me 450 years ago that a boy was holding the great Asami's attention. I saw him and knew who he was right away, that cursed infant that should have died was now grown. He had to disappear! I was the one ment to rule!"

Magic suddenly flares around Akihito, Yuri flies backwards into the wall as the cage shatters.

Akihito runs to Asami, their magic sparking off each other but also blending, explodes, bursting through Mikhail's magic, dropping him to the floor.

"Asami! Asami! I remember! I remember you!"

Asami's arms wrap around Akihito as his boy, finally whole, returns to him.

**[Cerulean City]**

Asami holds a sleeping Akihito as they ride into Cerulean City.

He makes his way to the castle in the center. Arriving at the entrance, he dismounts, carrying Akihito to where guards stood at the doors.

Recognizing Asami they open the doors to let him inside, both wondering about the boy in his arms.

He meets Tao outside the doors to Feilong's inner sanctum. Tao bows to Asami, when he notices who Asami is carrying, his eyes widen in recognition.

Opening the door, he rushes in ahead of Asami.

Feilong is surprised when Tao rushes to him with tears in his eyes. Looking up he sees Asami come into his office, he jumps out of his chair as he sees Akihito in his arms.

Staring at the sleeping Akihito he whispers, "Is it really him? He's really returned?"

"Yes, Akihito has come back at last."

Akihito slowly opens his eyes as he wakes up. He feels the familiar strength of Asami's arms around him, and turning his head sees him behind him.

Asami watches as Akihito's eyes go from sleepy to awake. Holding him close, he rubs his cheek against Akihito's head, then turns his face to place a kiss.

"I want nothing more than to sink myself into your warmth, but we have some people waiting for us this morning. They also have been waiting for you to come back."

Noticing the room for the first time, his eyes widen when he realizes where he's at.

Asami lets him get out of bed and watches as he runs over to the window to look outside at Cerulean City.

Turning to look at Asami he asks, "Fei and Tao?"

"Waiting for us. Yoh is on his way from Emerald City, he'll be here as soon as he's able."

Going over to the table, Akihito grabs his clothes and dashes into the bathroom. Asami gets out of bed, and follows him into the bathroom.

Walking down the hallway towards Feilong's private garden, Akihito runs the last bit and opens the doors leading out.

Asami walks into the garden in time to see Akihito launch himself at Feilong and Tao, hugging both of them with tears in his eyes.

Asami sits on one of the circular benches and waits for them to come over.

Akihito sits next to Asami, who tucks him against his side, wrapping an arm around him.

"So Mikhail was the reason Fei had found you as a baby in the Field of Dreams, he was counting on the area being isolated and dangerous enough that no one would find you."

"Yeah, his obsession with wanting to rule took over. He didn't know Fei went to the area at times to harvest the rare flowers that grow there as they can be made into strong medicine. Fei found me and took me in, raising me as his little brother."

Asami smirks and adds, "Until I plucked you out of his grasp."

Rolling his eyes, Akihito continues, "Yuri was in Golden City spying for Mikhail when he noticed me, Mikhail knew who I was. Yuri managed to corner me when I was alone and when I woke up I was in another land with no memory. When I saw Yuri again during the fight my memories came back."

Asami pulls Akihito onto his lap, grins at Fei while standing up and says, "We'll try to join you for dinner."

Smiling in return Fei says, "Yoh and I might be a bit late to that ourselves."

Tao looks between them, shakes his head and runs back inside the castle.

Asami carries Akihito back to their room.

Laying him down on the bed Akihito looks at him and says, "I'm home."


End file.
